brickbronzefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Devin Donatello/Night at the Beresfox Manor 3/4 - Devin Donatello’s Trip 12
CyanVin’s Trip! Episode 12 : Night at the Beresfox Manor 3/4 Now Playing as Magenta Magenta : Arghh.. Where am i? I Bet those two played hide and seek with me! Magenta : Ritvik, Cyan, Where are You?? Damn, if i find them, they will feel how mad i am when they left me!! ^Suddenly, Magenta Hear An Unknown Sound^ Magenta : Gulp... Who’s That??? ^The Unknown Sound Come Closer^ Magenta : Oh No!! No No No, I’m Not Gonna Die in this Place! I’ll Pick Anything I Need!! What Should Magenta Pick?? (Be Careful, Choose Wisely!!) The Soft One The Hard One Now Playing as Cyan ^Cyan scream loudly and begin to pass out^ The Unknown Man : .... ^When Cyan awake, he’s on a Soft Bed. When Cyan Wakes Up, he met with an Unknown Hologram^ Hologram : Scanning Health.... Beep Beep..... Hologram : Your Health is Fully Healed. Now, You Can Wake Up. ^The Hologram smiled at Cyan^ Hologram : :) Cyan : Uhh, Who Are You and Where am i? Can You tell me? Hologram : Hello, Sir, Cyan. I’m AMY, Artificial Mechanical Youth Cyan : Woah, Amy. Where Am I? AMY : You’re In Professor Alejandro’s Room. Cyan : Professor Who?? AMY : Professor Alejandro, The Youngest Scientist in the World. Also, He Creates Me. ^Suddenly, Someone Come In^ Alejandro : Hello, Cyan. Nice to meet you. You already know my name right? Cyan : Oh, You’re the Professor? Wow, You Look Young and Smart. Alejandro : Don’t Mention it. Now, Do You Want Me to Go Out? Cyan : Wait, I Want to Find My Friend, Professor. Alejandro : Just Call Me Alejandro, Ok? Cyan : Fine. I Call You Alejandro. Alejandro : Do You want some Drink? Cyan : Yeah, I Think. Alejandro : Ok, AMY, Make Us Some Milk. AMY : OK, Professor! Wait A Moment. Alejandro : Well, I’m Sorry to Startled You when you came in to my Laboratory. Cyan : That’s Fine, Alejandro. Alejandro : Well, Now, Do you know where is your friend? Cyan : Uh, In this Mansion, of course. Alejandro : Well, Ok! Just Wait. Let’s Have a Proper Chat. Cyan : Umm, Good Idea! Cyan : (What should i ask??) (If You Choose One of this Choices, You Will Unlock A Bonus Scene) (A Little Note : The Bonus Scene is about Alejandro’s Past) Alejandro, Are You A Real Professor, Tell Me More About Your Journey to become a Professor! Alejandro, Do You Have Any Family of Friends that Live with you beside AMY? Alejandro, How do you Create AMY? Author’s Note Hi, Guys! I’m Back!! And Now, I Will Gives A Poll and You Must Answer Honestly!! Do You Miss Me? Of Course! Nope! Don’t Care... What is your Favorite Episode so far? 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 What’s A Good Name for a Villainous Team? Team Solar Team Magnet Team Blaze For the Robots Name, I Use This Website : -> http://cyborg.namedecoder.com Btw, I Just Created a Game, If You Interested Here’s the Link: -> https://web.roblox.com/games/1103701971/Parkour-On-CONSTRUCTION Thank You Best Regards, CyanVin!! Category:Blog posts